Superman
Kal-El, Earth name Clark Kent, is the Kryptonian known as Superman. He is a superhero from DC Comics. He previously fought Goku in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku VS Superman, he would fight Goku again in a rematch. He also faced Saitama in the Season 3 Finale of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wikia ideas so far * Superman vs Sentry * Superman vs Thor * Hyperion vs Superman As Regime Superman * Superman (Regime) vs Goku Black * Fallen heroes Battle Royal * Superman (Regime) vs Darth Vader (Legends) Possible Opponents * Luke Skywalker (EU) * Goku (Xeno) * Hulk * Bowser History While the individual details vary, certain key elements have remained consistent in almost all retellings. Superman is born Kal-El on the alien planet Krypton. His parents, Jor-El and Lara become aware of Krypton's impending destruction and Jor-El begins constructing a spacecraft that would carry Kal-El to Earth. During Krypton's last moments, Jor-El places young Kal-El in the spacecraft and launches it. Jor-El and Lara die as the spacecraft barely escapes Krypton's fate. The explosion transforms planetary debris into kryptonite, a radioactive substance that is lethal to superpowered (as by Earth's yellow sun) Kryptonians. The spacecraft lands in the rural United States, where it is found by a passing motorist. Jonathan and Martha Kent adopt Kal-El and name him Clark Kent. As Clark grows up on Earth, he and his adoptive parents discover that he has superhuman powers. The Kents teach Clark to use these powers responsibly to help others and fight crime. Clark keeps his powers secret in order to protect his family and friends, who might be endangered by his criminal enemies. In order to use his powers to help humanity, Clark creates the alter ego of Superman. A number of elements are added to each identity to keep them distinct enough to prevent the casual observer from matching them. Superman wears a characteristic red and blue costume with a letter "S" emblem and a cape. Clark Kent takes to wearing glasses, styling his hair differently, changing his body language, significantly altering his voice, and wearing looser clothing and suits that hide his physique. Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and takes a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet, where he meets his friends and co-workers, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and Editor Perry White. Superman becomes the subject of frequent headline stories written by Lois, and the two become romantically attracted to each other. Death Battle Info Background * Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent * Birthname: Kal-El * Age: 39 * Height: 6'3" * Weight: 225 lbs. * Married to Lois Lane * Occupation: Pulitzer Prize winning Investigative Reporter Power Source * Solar Radiation * Constant Power Absorption * Healing Factor * Yellow Sunlight increases power ** 2700x-5500x * Red Sunlight has no effect ** 2700x * Blue Sunlight doubles increase ** 5500x ** Adds new abilities Super Sense * Super Hearing * X-Ray Vision ** With the exception of lead * Telescopic Vision * Microsopic Vision * Electro Magnetic Spectrum Vision * Theta Vision ** Can see a person's aura Powers * Flight * Super Strength * Super Speed * Healing Factor * Super Breath * Arctic Breath * Heat Vision ** Maximum Temperature ** Unknown; drains solar power quickly Infinite Mass Punch * Acceleration to near light speed creates relativistic mass * Impact equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons * Uses a lot of energy * Planet busting * Speed force regulates durabilty if necessary, ensuring survival Genius Intellect * Super Brain * Perfect Photographic Memory * Technological Genius * Master Tactician * Can read & memorize DNA * Taught all remaining Kryptonian knowledge by Jor-El Martial Arts * Pressure Points with Batman * Hand to Hand with Wonder Woman * Boxing with Wildcat * Psychic Barrier with J'onn J'onzz * With Mongol II ** Worked to uncover full potential * Torquasm-Rao & Torquasm-Vo ** Enhances and protects body and mind Weaknesses * Reliant on constant solar radiation * Kryptonite ** Severely weakens muscles ** Eliminates stored solar power * Magic ** Includes enhanced weapons * Spends more time protecting others than improving skills Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Characters